


one for the ages

by chedrixx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Соответствует Канону, ну или кусок жизни, повседневность, установленные отношения?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx
Summary: — Почему ты просто не можешь принять тот факт, что я выгляжу горячо? — поинтересовался Уён. —Мои руки разведены, ты можешь увидеть мои мускулы!— Если бы я хотел взглянуть на мускулы, то посмотрел бы на Сана, — шмыгнул Ёсан.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 3





	one for the ages

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one for the ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925186) by [arabmorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan). 



Было кое-что очень серьёзное в Чон Уёне. 

Конечно, Ёсан предполагал, что думать в таком ключе о нём вполне естественно, учитывая то, сколько ночей они провели целуясь вместе с Уёном. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что возможно это было корыстно с его стороны, как парень наслаждался видом неулыбающего Уёна — когда его выражение лица концентрировалось на практике, или то неясное раздражение, которое появляется на уёновом лице, проходя через толпу.

Может быть, в этом был плюс. Моменты, когда Уён улыбался Ёсану ощущались более особенно.

Так или иначе, его забавляло как Уён выходил онлайн, когда они покидали здание KBS, с уже злым лицом и наполовину открытым ртом, за что Ёсан постоянно дразнил того.

—Посмотри на это, — произнёс он, кладя телефон в уёновы руки, его губы расплылись в ухмылке.—Почему ты всегда делаешь это? Однажды, кто-то залетит к тебе в рот. Муха, мошка или что-то типа того.

Уён заглянул в телефон всего на секунду, прежде чем пробормотать в знак протеста:

—Почему ты просто не можешь сфокусироваться на факте, что я выгляжу горячо? — поинтересовался он.—Мои руки разведены, ты можешь увидеть мои мускулы!

—Если бы я хотел взглянуть на мускулы, то посмотрел бы на Сана, — шмыгнул Ёсан.—Хотя, мне это нравится, — он вцепился пальцами в цепь на уёновой шее и слегка дёрнул её, заставляя того вскрикнуть. 

—Давайте не в машине, пожалуйста, — произнёс лениво Хонджун спереди, но в его голосе была чёткая нотка предупреждения. Ёсан немедленно отдёрнул руки и положил их обратно на свои колени, у него поднялась температура от критического стыда, и он отвёл взгляд. Парень никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь его так окликнут, даже если это был просто Хонджун.

Уён косвенно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул, его глаза засияли победой, но тем не менее, он погладил ёсаново бедро, тем самым успокаивая его.

Правда была в том, что Ёсан _действительно_ думал, что Уён выглядит горячо в этом аутфите. Конечно, он думал, что Ён выглядел привлекательно практически всегда, даже если он никогда не скажет это вслух, но _такой_ Уён заставляет бабочек пархать в ёсановом животе. 

Все участники ходили туда-сюда, прежде чем вернуться в общежитие, отдохнуть или в случае Юнхо и Сана, поиграть в несколько игр, пока они вновь не уйдут на KCON. Ёсан рухнул на пол со вздохом облегчения, всё еще листая свой телефон, как Уён закрыл дверь спальни позади него. 

—Ты до сих пор смотришь на мои фото? — дразнился он, копаясь в гардеробе.

—Конечно нет, — ответил Ёсан, но Уён всегда мог видеть его насквозь.

Поворачиваясь с приподнятыми бровями, парень говорит в измулении: 

—Нет, ты _смотришь_. Они сегодняшние? Покажи мне! — бросаясь вперёд, он чуть не падает на пол рядом с Ёсаном, хватает телефон прямо из его рук с ликующим возгласом. 

—Уён! — крикнул Ёсан.

—Зачем ты сохранил столько фото со мной? — спросил Уён, наполовину смеясь и махая телефон перед ёсановым лицом.—Я прямо здесь! И ещё не переоделся, — он драматично согнул одну руку, и Ёсан закатил глаза.

—Заткнись, — пробормотал он, и Уён в ту же секунду смягчился. Бросая ёсанов телефон на кровать, парень шагнул вперёд и тот неожиданно понял, что прижат к стене. Это было так быстро, что у него едва было время моргнуть от неожиданной перемены настроения Уёна.

Однако, Ёсан не собирался возмущаться.

—Это руки? — прошептал Уён с широкой улыбкой и восхищение, как он схватил Ёсана за талию.—Тебе так сильно нравятся мои руки?

—Это не твои тупые руки, — сказал раздражённо Ёсан, и уёновы пальцы прошлись по мягким прядям на его затылке, а другая рука слегка сжала ёсаново бедро.

—Но я выгляжу горячо, — отстаивал своё Уён. Ёсан прикрыл глаза и выпустил раздражённый вздох. Он знал Уёна и знает, как всегда обыгрывается эта маленькая сценка. Уён будет настаивать и настаивать в своём уговорном тоне, никогда не зная как и когда остановиться. Его дыхание тёплое и соблазнительное, так что парень будет так делать, пока Ёсан наконец не сдастся. 

Тот всегда проигрывает Уёну в конце.

—Ладно, ты правда выглядишь горячо, — признал он, и его уголки рта слегка приподнялись. Ему всегда было в удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как светится лицо Уёна в такие моменты.

Парень очарованно взглянул на него. Он смотрел на Уёна так, будто больше ничего не было в его поле зрения, кроме него. Затем Ёсан закрыл глаза, склонил голову и поцеловал его.

Уён, который выглядил злым, безусловно горяч. Но Ёсану больше всего нравится этот Уён – тот, который солнечно улыбается ему.


End file.
